Analysis Anarchy
Analysis Anarchy ''is a series created by Dr. Wolf and Firebrand. This series is based around game Team Fortress 2 by the Valve Corporation. It started as a series of "Meet the Team" parodies starring a range of bronalysts and their chosen class. It culminated into the series "TF2: Analysis Anarchy" and was released in November 2014. The series continued, under the name of TF2 Analysis, starting in February 2015, with the plotline of recruiting members for the BLU team until it changed focus into a range of shorts, leading up to an event that has yet to be confirmed. Teams '''RED Team' * Scout: Ink Rose * Soldier: Phantom Horn > Mad Munchkin * Pyro: Eliyora * Demoman: AnY * Heavy: Silver Quill * Engineer: Dr. Wolf * Sniper: Voice of Reason * Medic: Firebrand * Spy: Gibbontake > British Ninja BLU Team * Scout: ILoveKimPossibleALot * Soldier: ToonKritic > Jasper Pie * Pyro: ToonKritic > Tyandaga * Demoman: Sweetie Bloom * Heavy: Lightning Bliss * Engineer: Finn the Pony * Sniper: GoldenFox * Medic: Keyframe * Spy: DaWillstanator Other Characters * Director: Antony C * Saxton Hale: DustyKatt * Announcer: Mary Sue * Gray Mann: Lily Orchard > ??? * Ms. Pauling: SEGASister * Substitute Blu Heavy: Teric the Dragon * Spirit of the Eyelander: Vector-Brony * Mann Co. Security Guard: British Ninja * Spray-maker: The Abbey Roadie List of Episodes & Shorts Season 1 * Meet DrWolf * Meet Eliyora * Meet the AnY * Meet the Gibbon * Meet the VoiceOfReason * Meet the FireBrand * Meet the KeyFrame * Meet the Silver Quill * Meet the Ink Rose * TF2 Analysis Anarchy * TF2 Analysis: "Star Search" Season 2 * TF2 Analysis: "A New Challenge???" * TF2 Analysis: "You Gave Who a Rocket Launcher???" * TF2 Analysis: "There Can Only Be One..." * TF2 Analysis: "Eye on the Target" *TF2 Analysis: "Suited for Subtlety" * TF2 Analysis: "The Cuter They Are..." * TF2 Analysis: "Stop Helping Me!!!" * TF2 Analysis: "To Be, or Not to Be..." * TF2 Analysis: "A New Challenger Approaches..." * TF2 Analysis: "Seven Nation Army" Part 1 * TF2 Analysis: "Seven Nation Army" Part 2 * TF2 Analysis: "Seven Nation Army" Part 3 * TF2 Analysis: "Seven Nation Army" Part 4 * TF2 Analysis: "Seven Nation Army" Epilogue * TF2 Analysis Shorts: "Keyframe's Guide to Sentry Busting" * TF2 Analysis: "Royal Rumble" Season 3 * TF2 Analysis: "A Helping Hoof" * TF2 Analysis: "Dual of the Snipers" * TF2 Analysis: "Piece of Mind" * TF2 Analysis: "Hennessy Heresy" * TF2 Analysis: "Size Matters Not" * TF2 Analysis: "Operation Purple Dragon" * TF2 Analysis: "I saw it in a Movie" * TF2 Analysis: "Guardian Angel" * TF2: "The Analysis Zone" (2017 April Fools' Day Special) * TF2 Analysis: "Scouting Things Out" * TF2 Analysis: "Hats Off To You" * TF2 Analysis: "Lady of the Lander" * TF2 Analysis: "Unmatched" * TF2 Analysis: "You Gave Who a Flamethrower???" * TF2 Analysis: "Faustian Funtimes" * TF2 Analysis: "Emotions on The Battlefield" Part 1 * TF2 Analysis: "Emotions on The Battlefield" Part 2 * TF2 Analysis: "Power Up" * TF2 Analysis: "Safety Review" * TF2 Analysis: "Blooper Reel" * TF2 Analysis: "Ubertastic" * TF2 Analysis: "I Need a Hero" * TF2 Analysis: "Substitute Heavy" * TF2 Analysis: "Deep Cover" * TF2 Analysis: "Holiday Special" (2017) Season 4 * TF2 Analysis: "Practically Perfect" * TF2 Analysis: "Mission Unpossible" * TF2 Analysis: "For My Eyes Only" * TF2 Analysis: "Saving Private Jasper" * TF2 Analysis: "I Ship It" (2018 April Fools' Day Special) * TF2 Analysis: "Inglorious Jasper" * TF2 Analysis: "Double Rainbow" * TF2 Analysis: "While the Finn's away" * TF2 Analysis: "Witch Fairy W.I.T.C.H." * TF2 Analysis: "If I'm Lion, I'm Cryin" * TF2 Analysis: "The Rescuers: Six Feet Under" * TF2 Analysis: "Great Scott, This is Heavy" * TF2 Analysis: "Pronoun Trouble" (Comic Dub) * TF2 Analysis: "Ob-La-Di Ob-La-AHHH!" * TF2 Analysis: "Help For Hire" Season 5 * TF2 Analysis: "Blinded By the Phoenix" Part 1 * TF2 Analysis: "Blinded By the Phoenix" Part 2 * TF2 Analysis: "Meet the Red Spy" * TF2 Analysis: "Green Inferno" Part 1 * TF2 Analysis: "Green Inferno" Part 2 * TF2 Analysis: "A Change of Form" * TF2 Analysis: "Court is A-Durred" * TF2 Analysis: "Asking For the Moon" * TF2 Analysis: "I'm the Finngerbread Man, Part 1" * TF2 Analysis: "I'm the Finngerbread Man, Part 2" Category:Alphabetical Category:Web Series